


Большая стирка

by WTF Kumys 2021 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Top Otabek Altin, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Kumys%202021
Summary: Сложность ситуации, в которой они оказались, доходила до Юры постепенно.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Kumys 2021: тексты рейтинг





	Большая стирка

Сложность ситуации, в которой они оказались, доходила до Юры постепенно.

Сперва он осознал, что ему хорошо. Невыносимо, невозможно, _невъебенно_ хорошо. И хотя грудная клетка ещё ходила ходуном и воздуха в лёгкие набрать не получалось, в целом это никак не препятствовало блаженству.

Потом Юра понял, что глаза у него зажмурены, а сам он обнимает кого-то ногами, впиваясь пятками в поясницу. А ещё вжимает в себя, в своё нутро, чей-то горячий член, который совсем недавно напористо его таранил, а теперь, извергнув весь свой жар, снова стал податливым и нежным. Воображение моментально нарисовало Отабека — никого другого на его месте и быть не могло. Только Отабек знал Юру, всё его тело настолько досконально, чтобы в кратчайшие сроки довести до совершенно безвольного состояния и без магии превратить в желе.

Юра открыл глаза и лишь тогда заметил, что стискивает в пальцах шевелюру Отабека. Он сел чуть ровнее, свесил ноги, как мог осторожно выпутал пальцы из волос и неуклюже попытался их пригладить, но ничего не вышло: аккуратный андеркат превратился в неряшливый ирокез. Отабек ещё не до конца пришёл в себя, и, привалившись к стене, Юра обнял его и прикрыл глаза. Кончиками пальцев он принялся гладить Отабека по короткому ёжику волос на затылке, продлевая своё блаженство.

Мысль осмотреться пришла ему в голову лишь некоторое время спустя. Оказалось, что сидит он на стиральной машинке, а ещё три стоят рядом — вместе с парой бельевых шкафчиков и гладильной доской. Что они не дома, не в отеле и даже не в чьей-нибудь гостевой спальне, а в маленькой подсобке-прачечной при купальнях Ю-топии. Что шум, доносящийся из-за двери, которую они всё-таки успели подпереть единственным стулом, а потом ещё и вставили в ручку метлу, — это звуки свадьбы Виктора и Юри, на которую Юра и Отабек были приглашены в качестве почётных гостей. И что их скоро хватятся — если уже не хватились.

Юра скосил взгляд вниз: рубашки были распахнуты, а на шеях болтались мятые, перекрученные галстуки. Он быстро провел по груди — уф, все пуговицы остались на месте.

Тут наконец зашевелился и Отабек. Он отстранился от Юры и глянул на него растерянными, расширившимися от ужаса глазами. Юра с Отабеком не сговариваясь посмотрели сначала на свои животы, заляпанные спермой. А потом на пол, где бесформенной кучей лежали их костюмные брюки, совсем недавно отутюженные, с острыми как бритва стрелками. Там же были и второпях не снятые — содранные трусы.

Они снова посмотрели друг на друга и не засмеялись даже — дико и безудержно заржали. И сразу принялись шикать друг на друга, боясь, что кто-нибудь их услышит, но всё равно были не в силах подавить смех.

— Блин, и что делать-то теперь? — спросил Отабек, когда веселье немного поутихло.

— Не знаю… — Юра спрыгнул с машинки и поднял брюки, осмотрел со всех сторон, уронил обратно на пол. Он даже не понял, его это штаны, или Отабека. Может быть, они и не были безнадежно испорчены, но в стирке нуждались однозначно.

— Если пойдём в таком виде, все сразу всё поймут.

— А то так неясно… — Отабек смущённо привлёк Юру к себе и поцеловал в шею, и тут понял, что у того будет, если ещё не проявился, большой и очень красноречивый засос.

— Но делать-то что-то надо. Мы же не можем тут до ночи просидеть, а потом как… ниндзя в ночи пробираться в спальню.

Они немного помолчали. Отабек поднял с пола брюки и бельё, безуспешно попытался их отряхнуть и положил на машинку.

Вдруг он тихо засмеялся.

— Эй, Бек, ты чего? — не понял Юра.

— Ты вокруг-то посмотри, — улыбнулся Отабек. — Мы же в _прачечной_.

— В ху… Бли-ин, точняк! Отабек, ты гений. Тут же и сушилка наверняка есть! — Юра энергично принялся копаться в шкафчиках, нашёл чистые полотенца, взял одно себе, а другое кинул Отабеку. — О, гляди, а это порошок, наверное… Надо только понять, как с этой японской техникой обращаться, тут же ни слова по-русски…

Заправив машинку и чисто интуитивно выбрав подходящую программу для стирки, они сели на расстеленные на полу полотенца и принялись ждать, наблюдая за тем, как на электронном табло медленно меняются цифры.

— А что если ничего не получится? Вдруг брюки сядут, или ещё что-нибудь? — спросил Юра.

— Ну, тогда придётся позвать на помощь. — Отабек обнял его за плечи и привлёк к себе. — Дадут уж нам одежду.

— Угу. Кимоно какое-нибудь, — проворчал Юра — и почувствовал, как напрягся рядом с ним Отабек. — Ты чего?

— Ничего. Просто… Представил тебя в кимоно, и…

Юра на мгновение замер. Он напрочь забыл, что они на свадьбе и кроме них здесь полно гостей, и что внезапно образовавшееся свободное время можно потратить с гораздо большей пользой и удовольствием, чем наблюдая за брюками в иллюминаторе стиральной машинки.

— Мгм, я такой в кимоно, — подхватил он, перебираясь к Отабеку на колени, — с леопардовым принтом. Развязываю пояс и… — Он опустил руку, погладил, а потом легонько сжал оба их члена — и почувствовал, как сильные пальцы Отабека впиваются в зад. Так знакомо и _так_ хорошо. — Или нет, лучше с тигриным…

Закончить мысль Отабек ему не дал.


End file.
